


Let Me In (I'm already here)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: I don't want to hurt you.You could never. *minor edits have been made*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a panic attack, I am sorry if this is a trigger for anyone. Just know that you have been notified. 
> 
> This was written as a text (which was much more simple) to my best friend, simply to give her feels. It worked. 
> 
> The song in this is "Lucky"- Jeremy Shada & Chole Peterson.

Keith was freaking out, he had been with Lance, training. They had been sparring and like usual, Keith had pinned Lance; but ever since they started dating, they would always, _always_ take it to the next step. Keith flushed against Lance, chests heaving and sweat dripping, clinging to their shirts and making their hair stick to their foreheads and then they'd kiss, grasp each other, moan into one another and share whispers of ' _please_ ' and ' _Oh, fu_ -'.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Keith could feel something within him in that moment, on top of a sweaty, panting Lance. It was a winding, a twisting in his gut and a pressure in his heart. He felt hot, crowded, he felt like he was being crushed from the inside out.

Keith had pulled back, hands curling into fists as he groaned, but with pain. Everything was blurring, it was similar to being under water. His eyes screwed shut and he felt a rippling overtake him, an explosion rushing it's way through his veins. He had opened his eyes when he heard Lance gasp, a frightful sound. And that's when he noticed them. His hands. Keith had claws and purple skin. He stared at Lance with terrified eyes, he could feel his windpipe closing. "Keith, you're a.... _You're part Galra_?"

Keith had raised his hands to his face, he could feel his ears twitching, rotating to every sound.  
" I don't- This is new- Lance I-."

He panicked, to say the least. Keith had leaped off of Lance and ran.

He was in his room now, ripping the walls, his sheets, clawing at everything else. He was a monster, a beast, a Galra. He was the _enemy_.

Keith sunk into the corner, back turned with his arms wrapped around his knees, slowly he began rocking back and forth, head down. He started to cry.

That's when Lance came, worried and distressed at seeing Keith like this. At sight of the room and his distraught boyfriend, Lance inched his way closer, softly saying Keith's name to not scare him. He received a gruff 'go away', sniffles following suit, but he continued.

Kneeling down, Lance insistently pulled Keith towards his chest. He resisted, pushing back and snarling; his face never in full eyesight for Lance to see.

"It's okay, Keith shh, it's okay just relax. I've got you, you're safe, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

"Don't look at me, please. Don't....see me like _this_."

Lance kept pulling, guiding Keith into his arms. Finally, Keith fell, head whacking against his boyfriend's chest, sobs wreaking his body.

Keith's arms snaked their way around Lance, claws digging in, hands grasping for something to keep him centred. Keith's breathing became fast , shaky and uneven. He was breathing, but the air wasn't going down his throat, it wasn't filling his lungs.

"Lance." Keith gasped out, his head spinning. "I can't- _I can't breathe."_

Lance leaned back, holding Keith's face in his hands. Keith was unseeing, he couldn't blink. "Yes you can, shh baby, you can. Concentrate on my voice, listen to me. In and out, come on I've got you. In and out. Look at me, notice the way my lips are moving as I speak, the way my eyes are staring at you. Focus on the little things, concentrate. Slow breaths."

Keith nodded, breathing still harsh, but slowing. He let his head fall back against Lance, the boy rocking them both back and forth.

Lance needed to distract his lover, he needed to sooth his troubled thoughts. So, he began to sing, absentmindedly playing with Keith's hair.

" _So I'm sailing through the sea_..."

Keith's ears twitched, Lance could sing? Four months and not once did he utter a musical tune.

" _To an island where we'll meet, you'll hear the music fill the air_..."

Lance had stopped rocking them now, fingers slowly traveling through Keith's black locks. His cheek rested against the top of his head after he moved his hand, letting fall to his partners hip.

" _I'll put a flower in your hair._ "

It was quiet, but it was drowning Keith. His voice was broken, raw, a whisper.

"How can you stand me? I'm a _monster_."

Lance shook his head, nuzzling even closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you, no matter what Keith. We'll figure this out, _you'll_ figure this out."

Keith breathed in sharply, they hadn't said that yet. He felt his lips tremble, words wanting to burst, emotions wanting to splash over, like paint onto a canvas. New tears stung at his eyes.

"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment? Kudos are also welcome. 
> 
> Stay classy.


End file.
